


It All Feels Right

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Aged up characters, M/M, Married Couple, Mr and Mr Kingdom Hearts, SRZ VOW, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief mention of alcohol, it gets a little sad in the middle that was unintentional, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Where to?”“It’s a surprise,”------As the party winds down, Sora and Riku share a moment together.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: anonymous





	It All Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> hi . a little something for soriku zine VOW. go support the artists they did an amazing job and I’m still an emotional mess after reading it five times. Soriku endgame finally.

“-And these last few songs are it for me! May you be blessed in your future and keep these good vibes going!” Demyx raised a half empty glass and spilled what little liquid was left with his abrupt motion towards the sky. He didn’t seem to notice, and instead grinned wider as he made a show of scratching at the vinyl in front of him with his other hand, “let’s have a last cheer for the grooms!” 

There were a couple claps and hollers, though most of the dance floor had since been evacuated a few songs prior. The night was soon becoming early morning, and the last of the bodies still dancing were huddled in small groups, swaying in each other’s arms or still trying their best to dance to the upbeat music. Despite the energy waning, a couple faces still looked towards the grooms in question.

Sora and Riku had taken a moment’s rest at their table and as soon as they had done so, realized just how exhausted they were from the day’s activities. They had since taken off their capes and sashes, both having their jackets rolled up at the sleeves and having unbuttoned most (and in Sora's case all) of the buttons. Even amidst the exhaustion, they didn't want to leave quite yet. At first the stares felt nerve-wracking and embarrassing- Kairi had set them dead center of the arrangement-but as they sat staring towards the dance floor, they couldn’t help but feel a swell of joy. Demyx waved at them and gave a big thumb’s up as if to ask if the song felt fitting. Sora heard Riku snicker and raised his glass. Sora did the same. 

_It was wonderful._

“How’s the wine treating you… _Husband?”_ Sora made a show of drawing out that last word knowing full well the effect it would have on Riku. Riku stopped mid-sip and Sora felt himself laugh as soon as he noticed the rising flush to his husband’s cheeks. 

“Are you ever going to get used to that?” 

“...Eventually,” Riku cleared his throat and set the glass down. Sora laughed and reached out for Riku’s hand from atop the table. The metal in between their skin a reminder that this day was real. That this would be their future from now on.

“Looks like Ven and Terra finally settled their squabble,” Riku lifted his chin in the direction of their friends. Sora looked over in curiosity. Earlier in the night Ven had boasted he could beat Terra in an arm wrestling fight and kept insisting he just _wasn’t ready_ the first five rounds. Looking at them now, Terra and Ven seemed to have lost to Aqua who was currently comforting them both in her lap. 

“Yeah by losing to Aqua,” Sora snickered, “ you’d think they’d have learned by now after all these years,” 

Riku hummed, struggling to contain his own chuckle, “Well you know how they are,”

Sora looked to see what everyone else was doing. Xion had put their coat over Namine’s shoulders who seemed to have dozed off. Hayner and Pence were engrossed in some kind of gossip next to them and still extremely animated. Lea was goading Demyx to play one more dance song as Isa and Roxas kept telling him it was _not_ the time to breakdance. Again. For the third time. Kairi and Olette had been in the middle of slow dancing and also joined in against Lea insisting that it was time for romance not chaos. The other tables were much of the same. Everyone was in their own little world. Funny how so long ago this almost seemed impossible. To have everyone together and joyous, especially for a wedding of all things. Their childhood battles felt so long ago. 

A thumb splayed over his knuckles brought him back from his thoughts. He looked over at Riku in question. 

“Come on,” Riku laughed when Sora looked back at their friends, “I’m sure they’ll be fine,”

“Just hoping Lea doesn’t start something or set anything on fire to warrant us having to come back,” Sora rises and brushes off his pants. 

“Where to?”

“It’s a surprise,”

Riku pulls him away from the tables, the music, and the people.They walked towards the castle gardens, noting how even out here, where no one was planned to walk through, there were even flowers and decorations on display. The red and blue hibiscuses joined in a tassel of gold, pinned to some of the immaculate bushes and seemingly leading the way towards a maze path of stone. 

Sora felt the curiosity in him rise and he moved in front of Riku to follow the path. Riku was more than willing to follow. The tall hedges encapsulating the path were simple at first, a scattered red or blue or white flower here and there, but as they reached the center, the hedges seemed to be embedded with lights. Like pulsing, warm fireflies. As the path opened up, they stopped. An arch led them through to a small garden, full of sculpted bushes and statues each decorated in an array of flowers and lights, all seemingly illuminating the pristine gazebo that stood in the center. Although it felt like they were so far away from the music and the guests and the party, Sora noted he could still hear the faint music playing in the distance. 

“Well consider me surprised,” Sora walked through the arch and gasped, “wait is that?”

He inspected each statue closer only to finally register the details of each. Herc and Meg. Aladdin and Jasmine. Ariel and Eric. Rapunzel and Flynn. Each worked into an embrace or pose fitting of their love. And towards the center that was…

“Was this… your idea?” 

Sora touched the foot of the stone that he had walked towards and looked at the sculpted face that reflected his own. It was him. And Riku. Worked into the marble was their signature weapons, held in front and crossed at the blade. Their free arms interlocked behind them, holding each other close, as their gazes looked off towards the endless sky. A radiant ball of magic floating all around them reminiscent of the cornerstone he knew was somewhere close by.

Riku walked close to him, "It's more of a present,”

“From the king?” 

“From all of them,” A pause, "...' _a commemoration of the masters' Sora and Riku's marriage and partnership'_ they had said," 

Sora felt his face turn red, "Right next to Eugene and Rapanunzel? and Everyone Else? Are we _that_ kind of couple now?"

He looked back at Riku, hearing his voice break out into a laugh behind him.

"It seems like we're definitely part of something like that now," Riku's laughter slowly died out and he started to stare at their faces in the rock. Analyzing their expressions. 

After a moment’s respite, “Do I really look like that?” 

“What? Handsome?” 

Riku’s stoic face broke out into a laugh once more, “What? No! Just so… stern.” 

Sora looked towards the statue again and examined the expression closely. Riku’s brows were slightly scrunched bringing a seriousness to his face but if Sora had to pinpoint the expression that overlaid his features it wouldn’t be one of stoicism, but one of determination. Pride.

Sora looked back at his Husband’s eyes and back at the granite. He moved a step back so he could rest his head on his shoulder. 

“You look… happy,” Sora said a little quietly. He didn’t have to ask to know that Riku was thinking of the past. Of the start of their journey. Of the islands falling. Of overcoming and redemption. But most of all, of all his lonely and anger filled days. He had told him briefly of his time with Maleficent, the only person with him in the castle and how she had used his confusion and emotions against him. Of Ansem. Of Namine. Of himself. As he slept away so close and yet out of touch. Of all he did in the shadows. Until he had finally chosen his path of dawn. Well, when they both did. 

“Do you think about it often?” Sora questioned though he knew the answer already. Riku’s eyes briefly looked away, though more out of thought than an aversion to Sora’s gaze. 

“I do,” He whispered, “It all feels very recent even if in reality it's a really long time ago now. But at the end of the day I can’t turn away from it. It shaped me. It shaped _us_. And sometimes I feel so undeserving of this all, I even told the King we didn’t need this, that this was too much-,” 

“Riku-”

“-but he insisted. They all did. That I’ve grown. That it’s the past, that the here and now is different, that we deserve this. _I_ deserve this,” 

“He’s right you know,” Sora laced his fingers through Riku’s. He squeezed Riku’s finger’s reassuringly. 

Riku let out a deep sigh and squeezed back, “Yeah… I know,” 

“I could go on forever about how you’ve done so much and overcome even more. Of saving me over and over again which makes me feel _terrible_ -” 

“Sora…” 

“ _-but_ we all know where that conversation will lead us. How about we stand here and keep admiring how handsome you look?” 

Riku laughed. Light and airy. Sora was glad that he got to laugh so much these days. 

“It’s _incredibly_ embarrassing,” Riku looked at Sora’s figure instead, “I think you’re the handsome one….even if you’re still so short,” 

“Oh yeah? Attacking a man’s height on his wedding day? That’s a tough blow!” Sora feigned a sigh, and pressed closer to Riku’s side, hearing and feeling the rumble of his laugh against his ear. 

“It’s embarrassing sure.... but it reminds me of how far we’ve come. Of what we still have to accomplish and look forward to. That our journey isn’t over, and that I’m so lucky I get to continue growing and learning with you,” 

“ _Sora_ …”

Sora grinned and looked up at Riku’s bright red face, “Was that sappy enough for ya?” 

Riku shook his head and rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help the grin from overtaking his lips. He turned his body so that instead they were standing face to face, hand in hand, and the glowing lights floating languidly in the air around them. Riku heard the faint cry of a morning dove. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he muttered under his breath as his hands moved up from Sora’s hands to his forearms, his biceps, his neck, until they rested on his cheeks, cupping his face towards his own. 

“Sora, you know everything I’ve done is for you, and from here on out I want to do things for _us_ , for _me_. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me,” 

Sora laughed, “Riku! We’re married! Twice!” Riku smiled back and brought his head to lay on Sora’s own. 

“I know, I know, it still just… doesn’t feel real. It feels like a dream. A dream I cheated on and can’t believe I get to live every day,” 

“Well you better believe it because I’m not taking our vows back,” Sora pressed a light peck on Riku’s lips, “and we already had the whole wedding and got the gifts and-,” 

It was Riku’s turn to kiss Sora back, “Oh what ever shall we do,” He grinned and leaned back in. 

The kiss they shared was like the one they had shared many times before. Tender and sweet, just grinning lips on each other. A faint pressure from both as they began to let their hands roam. Sora’s to Riku’s waist, holding him closer. Riku holding Sora’s face as if to ground him. Their laughter dying in their throats as their kiss deepened. The slightest brush of tongue on a bottom lip sent a shiver up Riku’s spine. 

Riku moved his face away from Sora’s in that moment, earning a groan from the younger. 

“Sora... I love you,” 

They locked eyes and Sora felt his heart swell. After being painfully aware of how lost he was in the world of love, discovering his love for Riku had been so simple. So easy. Realizing that after all this time what he had been searching for was always right in front of him.

“I love you too Riku,” a kiss, “always have,” 

Riku kissed Sora once more, the faint tune of a song filling the air as he began to feel the slight warmth of the rising sun even through the flora. 

* * *

> _Sun is coming out now_  
>  _It all feels right_
> 
> _Close my eyes_  
>  _Think about the old times_
> 
>   
>  _What's it all about?_
> 
>   
>  _The feeling when it all works out_
> 
> _We'll be gone for a few nights_  
>  _Meet up with the old crowd_  
>  _Music's playing so loud_
> 
>   
>  _It all feels right._

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from “It All Feels Right” by Washed Out.  
> Give the zine team and writers some love!


End file.
